Srorrim
by Desolate Nightmare
Summary: Life can be messed up. Even from a very early start. At least, that's what Draco Malfoy would say... if he could. Unbeta-ed at this stage. Inspiration came from one scene in the film Mirrors. All rights belong to them and I in no way claim to copy them


"Please... anything but that. Please!"

Draco blinked, sniffled and pulled the covers up and over his nose. Mummy didn't sound good... she sounded scared and sad. Why? Did he do something bad? The voices in the hall sounded angry. He really did do bad didn't he? Draco whimpered as the door to his bedroom slammed open, exposing his father briefly before the door was closed again and the light went away.

"Daddy?"

Sensing the fear in Draco, Lucius moved by his side quickly and gently cradled his five year old boy. This was torture... to lose him, when they'd barely even started their family. Determined not to cry in front of Draco, Lucius gently stroked Draco's platinum hair and smiled softly. Bright grey eyes turned up to look at him, filled with fear and confusion. No child should ever have to feel that way.

"It's alright Draco," Lucius started, smiling to Draco warmly, "everything'll be okay. Now listen closely to Daddy okay?"

The boy nodded, sniffled and stared up at his father, his protector. He was so small, even his pyjamas didn't fit him correctly without shrinking charms. He was theirs, Narcissa's and Lucius' pride and joy... their wonderful baby boy.

They'd never see him again.

"Draco, you mustn't be scared okay? Be brave... I know it's hard but you have to be. Mummy and Daddy will find a way to fix this, we promise."

Having utter faith in his Daddy, Draco hugged him and promised to be brave. What for he didn't know, but there was no harm in promising it. Daddy said he had to be brave, so Draco would be brave. It was as simple as that. The calm moment was shattered as the bedroom door crashed open, snapping off the hinges.

"Hand him over Lucius."

Draco could feel his Daddy's pain, but he still trusted that he could fix it. His Daddy could fix anything... right? Wide eyed and trying to be brave, Draco held Lucius' hand as his father led him over to the dark figure in the doorway. Five year old Draco stayed close by Lucius' side, barely noticing the conversation overhead.

"This isn't fair, what right do you have to take him anyway?" Lucius demanded, glaring daggers at the disgusting display of a wizard before him.

"You could have already tainted him into learning Dark Arts... he must be put where no one will be able to harm him Lucius."

As a final goodbye, Lucius knelt down and gathered Draco into his arms, hugging him one last time. It killed him to let Draco go and tell him to go with the man. When a child, fearful and desperate refused, Draco was scooped up and thrown over the man's shoulder. All pleas fell on deaf ears, but his parents heard them all...

"Mummy! Daddy! Why? Did I do bad? I'm sorry! Mummy please!"

Lucius could do nothing but hold onto his wife and support her while she cried. Tears for a son they'd never see grow up. Tears for a son they loved and cherished more than life itself. It killed Lucius Malfoy to have to hand his son over... but for the sake of all three, he had to. It was either let him go, or let him see them die. It was for his sake... to try and help preserve whatever sanity Draco would have after his ordeal.

"This isn't over..."

--

Draco had hiccups by the time the man let him go. He didn't remember the trip well... something had smacked him hard... everything went black. He woke up crying and in the dark. His body hurt, and he felt sticky. A hard slap to his face, a brash 'shut up' and Draco tried to silence his hiccups. He couldn't see well in the dark, but he was cold. It hurt everywhere...

Voices started chanting... not different, but the same one in echo. Panic grew inside the small boy, which fed his fear and caused him to panic. He begged and pleaded... over and over... but the chanting continued. Everything was getting colder.

Draco knew he was happy he couldn't see. If he could, he'd be able to view all the open cuts and wounds that man made in intricate patterns all over his body. He'd have seen the ornately framed mirror standing behind him... and the whirls of magic pouring out that gripped him tightly.

"Please sir! Please I'll be good I promise! Esaelp!"

Shock filled the boy's system immediately. Why was he sounding funny? Afraid, Draco dared to move and pull the blindfold from his eyes. The room had candlelight... and there was a ring of wax and blood on the floor. Blood? Who... Draco swallowed as he lifted his arm, dimly visible in the waning light. It was his. Draco moved to reach for the cloaked figure on the other side, fear coursing through his every vein.

He winced however when his fingertips bumped hard against something he couldn't see. A barrier? Confused, Draco put both hands flat against the barrier. Where... where was he? Scared and alone, Draco pounded his small fists on the mirror, screaming and begging the man to be let out.

Draco wasn't aware that the man could no longer see him. No one could. All that remained of Draco Malfoy, were small, child sized handprints on the reverse side of the mirror.


End file.
